


Ol' Blue

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Gift Fic, Impregnated Character, Inspired by Fanart, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Will have two chapters one will have a different story ending, alternate endings, consensual tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: This was NOT what he expected to find in the Great Cabin!Inspired by Oochilkas art!!
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Other
Kudos: 26





	1. Happier alt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oochilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oochilka/gifts), [bluebacchus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebacchus/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate consensual tentacle sex.

[ ](https://oochilka.tumblr.com/post/630801287994343424/jopson-vs-tentacle-monster)

Art by the lovely [Oochilka](https://oochilka.tumblr.com/post/630801287994343424/jopson-vs-tentacle-monster)

Thomas panted as he brought the officer's saber down, it sliced through blue slime covered limbs and the monster let out another bellowing growl.

He hadn't the slightest idea where the great thing came from, but what he did know was that there had been a problem as soon as they had seen each other. The great blue toned sea monster had been curled up in the corner of the ceiling among the shadows, seemingly sleeping and when he'd closed the door it had woken it up. 

The beast had eyed him for several seconds and let out a curious high pitched cooing noise, its octopus like limbs complete with the suction cups that had allowed it to transverse up the wall in the first place stretched out, unfurling and it had began to retreat from its resting spot back down to the floor and to Jopson's unease and growing panic, towards him. 

The sheer size of the sea beast unnerved him, it was much larger than him and it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. There was a head on it like an octopus with giant golden eyes and a mouth with sharp predatory teeth. It had a crest of fins on top of its head and dark blue markings under its eyes.

That was when he'd backed up to the wall and grabbed the Captain’s sword. He knew he shouldn't be touching it, but by God what else was he supposed to do. 

So that's how he now found himself physically exhausted, still trying to hack at limbs that seemed to regenerate right after being cut. He'd called for someone to come help him but hadn't heard a response yet. Hopefully the noise of the beast would be enough to get them coming this way. 

"Get out of here you vile thing!" He shouted, slashing through another deep blue limb that spurred blue blood. The creature let out a shrill hiss and Thomas felt it wrapping a thick tentacle around his left calf. This thing was persistent in its attacks. Glaring, Thomas looked at the appendage wrapped around his leg. 

He was just about to swing the saber at the limb when the beast brought him to the floor with one mighty pull to his leg. The creature's sheer strength overwhelmed him and it sent the sword skittering across the floor upon his impact with the ground.

"Oh!"

Finding himself staring up at the ceiling and winded now trying to get air into his lungs. He gasped sharply as the tentacle around his calf slithered further up his leg to wrap around his thigh and the creature maneuvered closer to him. Still winded, he kicked weakly only for another deep blue tentacle to furl around his other leg.

"Get off me!" He finally managed to shout as the creature moved closer so that half of its weight was pinning his lower legs down to the floor planks.

What the hell was this thing and what did it want!?!

The creature let out a curious high-pitched chirping noise as more tentacles of various sizes darted forward to map out his body. He let out a groan of disgust as one of the slimy suckers passed over his face leaving behind a thin sticky film that he wiped away with his hand. That was when one of the wet appendages groped him through the front of his trousers.

"O-Oh!" He gasped out in surprise. The next thing he knew the beast was fondling his sex, the slippery substance on its skin soaked through the fabric of his trousers as it rubbed and felt. 

Jopson felt himself blushing like a lass, it felt _so_ good. The beast continued, feeling the shape and size –both rapidly growing– of his manhood. Thomas felt horribly embarrassed. He bit his bottom lip and lifted trembling hands from the floor. 

"I-I… that's…" he stumbled for words as he uselessly tried to shimmy his weight out from beneath the heavy sea monster, all the while watching with wide eyes as two more appendages tried to work the buttons on his pants above the ones currently playing with him.

Unable to work the buttons, the creature let out a frustrated high pitched chirp. No! Thomas needed to feel more and before he realized what he was doing… his own hands were undoing his trousers. 

Blushing he allowed the monster access into his pants. 

Great green eyes looked up at him and met his own flustered, curious gaze and the beast cooed softly at him. 

He gasped sharply, attention gained once more when a luke-warm tendril covered in the copious cool (not cold) slick emitting from it's core and suckers, darted down the front of breeches and then immediately wormed its way beneath the waistband of his small clothes to it's prize.

"A-Ahh… e-easy……" he spoke uncertain as it coiled around his semi-hard arousal wetly with an obscenely slick noise.

It began to slowly stroke him, more noises filled the room and Thomas moaned, blushing hot and red and hardening quickly as the suckers on the underside of the appendage seemed to work against him like little sucking lips. "O‐Oh… Oh God…"

He propped himself up on his elbows, eyes wide and darkening with lust as the beast pleasured him. 

Two more tentacles came to tug at his pants and long drawers and though he _knew_ he should fight, should protest, he was too lost in the pleasure to want it to stop. He was enjoying himself!

Once they were tugged off his legs and he was laid bare from the waist down, he felt a thick tentacle caressing his left hip before inching around to his inner thigh with a small chattering coo. Thomas eyed the tentacle, it was a bit intimidating in its thickness if he had to estimate two, maybe two and a half… or three at the most. Definitely big at its widest. Still his mouth watered as he thought about the feeling of its slick, ridged, sucker-covered surface slithering inside his tight little hole. 

The thought had him shamelessly spreading his legs in offering to the cerulean creature, who chirped in approval. 

He felt its slick tip passing over his hole several times to get it all slicked up before the slight warning pressure against his tight entrance from the monster's tendril indicating it was going to start. 

"Please… please… put it in me…." He begged desperately, wiggling his hips.

The monster seemed to understand and Tom was immediately letting out a wanton moan when the slick thing penetrated him, gradually slithering inside until he was stuffed with it. Thomas yelped at the wider part of the stretch, it made his eyes burn 

More azure tentacles appeared, these ones began to try to work the buttons on his waist coat only to pause with a high pitched chirp. It lifted a slick tendril to caress his cheek lovingly.

It was a request for him to further undress.

He hastily worked to remove his shirts and once he was laid bare to the creature, he was arching into the slick caresses of multiple slippery, tentacles that slid and suckled across his skin. 

"Oooh… Nngh O‐Oh God…"

Curious limbs explored his body, mapping it out and leaving thin films of sticky slime behind. A couple felt at his ribs, and another the peak of his left pelvis bone. He felt one smoothing over the hair on his chest, causing it to stick down with slime, it circled up and the beast chittered curiously when golden eyes spotted the two little fleshy peaks protruding from his chest. 

The blue appendage that had been making its way down his torso moved back up, dragging across his skin to prod at the pink nub on the left and Jopson gasped. He arched his hips up, further into the stroking flesh wrapped around his manhood. 

It, the beast, seemed pleased at his reaction and it began to tease his nipple with slick rubs and occasionally stimulation from its suckers that had Thomas panting and whining like some dockside doxxy. 

Another tentacle moved to continue exploring, it trailed down his hirsute chest to a modestly furred stomach, the limb caressed him all over the place like he was of fine china. He was covered from head to toe in the slick secretions from it's suckers and its skin at this point and Thomas noticed how his fair skin glistened with it.

He startled when, to his surprise, the tentacle in his arse began to squirm even further inside him. Crying out in surprise– and a little bit of discomfort at just how big the monster's limb was the more it wriggled up inside him– it was _big_ and he'd already felt stuffed. 

"A‐Ah… o-oh God please… I-I'm full… I'm sorry. I–oooh! I can't fit any more…" he whined shifting against it's hold slightly with a ragged pant.

The beast just let out this soft coo and patted his head, sticking it down. He whimpered and was about to protest again when he felt the beast's tendril squirming about inside his passage, shifting its angles like a snake slithering through the grass. It bumped against something in the process and Thomas saw white and his pleasure began to mount even higher. The dull discomfort from the stretch was quickly forgotten. 

Thomas bit his lip to try to keep himself from moaning too loudly. That felt so _good_. 

While he was distracted with that, the beast continued to explore his body and Thomas jumped in surprise when he felt the slimy tip of a tendril press into his belly button insistently with an excited chirp. It tried to push forward not seeming to understand that _that_ was not a hole the beast could really fuck. It let out a frustrated high pitched chirp and gave a rough shove and Jopson grunted with discomfort, some air having been knocked from his chest.

"A-Ah… you can't… that's not going to work." He tried to explain, blushing, as he doubted the beast understood. 

It continued this for only a few more seconds before giving up with a disappointed coo. Instead he felt the tentacle sliding deeper into him and his stomach began to sharply cramp causing him to whimper. He could feel the larger suction cups on it's leg sucking on sensitive places and one in particular had his senses diverted from the seizing pain in his abdomen. 

Slimy tentacles began to squeeze and knead at his balls while his cock was worked over and he moaned wantonly, bucking into the slick sensation. Tentatively, he reached down and ran his fingers along the slick mucous covered surface of a blue appendage that was teasing his left nipple with a sucker. 

The beast paused what it was doing and green eyes looked at him. It cooed again and another tendril came to caress the back of his hand in return. 

_What am I doing?_

The tip of the appendage came up to trace his lips and Jopson didn't think, he opened his mouth wide and let it squirm inside. It tasted like salt and… something else he couldn't describe. He sucked on the blue tendril like he would any man's cock, better even, he was determined. He ran his tongue between its feelers and suckers, over the soft flesh, he took it in as deep as he could, til his eyes burned, and then more, bobbing his head and sucking and licking and moaning with delight.

Oh and the creature _loved_ it. It stroked his hair and caressed his dimples when they hollowed out. Jopson didn't want this to end. He felt so good. He winced however when he felt his belly seize and he whimpered, glancing down.

At first he was alarmed and he almost pulled off when he saw how his lower stomach was beginning to bulge with the thick tentacle, so much of it having been inserted that it was curling inside him to make room for more. However it was when the limb inside him‐ _he just saw it move inside him! -_ began to move about, stimulating his sensitive insides while a sucker began to assault his prostate that he was coming all over himself with a loud moan. 

The creature wasn't done though.

No, it began to stroke him some more with a gentle coo, the large sucker pressed up against his prostate continued to suck on him ensuring he'd not even the chance to go soft before blood was rushing straight to his cock again. 

The tentacle buried inside him wriggled, flexing, and curling as it explored his body. If Thomas didn't know any better it was searching for something. Whatever it was, it felt incredible and he moaned around the tentacle he was sucking on. 

Large green eyes stared at him and Thomas felt the beast's limb pull out of him, and he whined admittedly disappointed by being left feeling so empty. It didn't last long though because soon another cerulean tentacle was being pushed carefully inside him. It squirmed forward to bury itself a couple inches inside before it began to thrust shallowly. More tendrils wrapped around him, cradling him affectionately. 

He pulled off the tentacle to run his tongue along its underside, he got goosebumps when he felt the texture of its suckers along the flat of it. 

A sudden gush of wetness being released inside him had Jopson groaning, his toes curled as he pushed back onto the azure limb that fucked him. This shouldn't feel so good, he knew he should be disgusted, to be fighting, but God damn those suckers on his prostate, the thick girth of the beast's limb… the… oh shit what was that!?

He jumped slightly when he saw something large and round moving through the tentacle's length causing it to bulge as it passed along until it was out of his view and… 

"Ah! I… oooh… f-fuck…" he panted as the lump was pushed inside his body. The creature let out a soft clicking noise and it continued to thrust carefully. Another spherical mass was traveling along the blue tentacle and Thomas noticed this time that it had come from inside the trunk of the monster's body. 

He could barely think as the second sphere was pushed up inside him with the other.

"O-Oh… G-God what are you doing to me?" He whined, rocking back against it. He couldn't explain the sensation, it was a new kind of fullness and it made his loins stir. Two more eggs were eased into him and finally the beast pulled out. Thomas looked and could see a slight wiggling protruding in his abdomen, his cock was leaking all over the place. He ran trembling fingers over the swell of his stomach, panting. 

_Are those...?? Did it just impregnate me? Oh fuck I can feel them moving. Why does it feel so good?_

The beast let out a low noise and the offspring inside him seemed to respond when the eggs wriggled to their parent's sounds. Jopson panted heavily as he forced himself to his hands and knees, he tried to stand but the frequent squirmings inside his stomach were distracting. 

He lifted his head to look up at the sea beast, sweat dripped off his brow. It just sat there waiting patiently, and Thomas couldn't take it. Groaning at the fullness in his belly, Jopson moved one hand to wrap around his cock. He stroked himself vigorously, moaning lewdly. So hot, he was so hot and full. 

Green eyes watched him curiously, the beast finding it liked the show the human was giving. It knew that the small clutch would hatch very soon, and very easily inside the warmth of the human's body. Never before had it found a mate so responsive. It reached over and pushed a tentacle back inside, filling him and letting him fuck himself on it. 

"More… ooh… yes… p-please I-I need more…" 

Jopson moaned wetness gushing around the tentacle which removed itself hastily, as something gave way inside him. He looked down between his legs and could see blue tentacles wriggling their way out of him. The eggs inside him hatching, and the little beasts crawling through his body to leave their human incubator as he gave birth to the monster's implanted offspring.

"Oh... oh God! Oohh..." he stroked himself faster, adding more wrist into it. 

By the time the last one was coming out he was a panting, moaning mess on the great cabin floor, his body exhausted. As it exited him he came with a loud cry before he completely blacked out.

When he woke up he was dressed in his nightshirt in his bed cabin dazed and confused. He didn't remember much of what happened but he did remember the gaze of those great green eyes.


	2. Darker alt

[ ](https://oochilka.tumblr.com/post/630801287994343424/jopson-vs-tentacle-monster)

Art by the lovely [Oochilka](https://oochilka.tumblr.com/post/630801287994343424/jopson-vs-tentacle-monster)

Thomas panted as he brought the officer's saber down, it sliced through blue slime covered limbs and the monster let out another bellowing growl.

  
He hadn't the slightest idea where the great thing came from, but what he did know was that there had been a problem as soon as they had seen each other. The great blue toned sea monster had been curled up in the corner of the ceiling among the shadows, seemingly sleeping and when he'd closed the door it had woken it up.   
  


The beast had eyed him for several seconds and let out a curious high pitched cooing noise, its octopus like limbs complete with the suction cups that had allowed it to transverse up the wall in the first place stretched out, unfurling and it had began to retreat from its resting spot back down to the floor and to Jopson's unease and growing panic, towards him.   
  


The sheer size of the sea beast unnerved him, it was much larger than him and it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. There was a head on it like an octopus with giant golden eyes and a mouth with sharp predatory teeth. It had a crest of fins on top of its head and dark blue markings under its eyes.  
  


That was when he'd backed up to the wall and grabbed the Captain’s sword. He knew he shouldn't be touching it, but by God what else was he supposed to do. 

  
So that's how he now found himself physically exhausted, still trying to hack at limbs that seemed to regenerate right after being cut. He'd called for someone to come help him but hadn't heard a response yet. Hopefully the noise of the beast would be enough to get them coming this way. 

  
"Get out of here you vile thing!" He shouted, slashing through another deep blue limb that spurred blue blood. The creature let out a shrill hiss and Thomas felt it wrapping a thick tentacle around his left calf. This thing was persistent in its attacks. Glaring, Thomas looked at the appendage wrapped around his leg. 

  
He was just about to swing the saber at the limb when the beast brought him to the floor with one mighty pull to his leg. The creature's sheer strength overwhelmed him and it sent the sword skittering across the floor upon his impact with the ground.  
  


"Oh!"  
  


Finding himself staring up at the ceiling and winded now trying to get air into his lungs. He gasped sharply as the tentacle around his calf slithered further up his leg to wrap around his thigh and the creature maneuvered closer to him. Still winded, he kicked weakly only for another deep blue tentacle to furl around his other leg.  
  


"Get off me!" He finally managed to shout as the creature moved closer so that half of its weight was pinning his lower legs down to the floor planks.

  
What the hell was this thing and what did it want!!

  
The creature let out a curious high-pitched chirping noise as more tentacles of various sizes darted forward to map out his body. He let out a groan of disgust as one of the slimy suckers passed over his face leaving behind a thin sticky film that he wiped away with his hand. He reached down and tried to fight the thing off when all the sudden shouted in surprise when one of the wet appendages was groping him through the front of his trousers.

  
The beast didn't appear to like the loud noise because it let out a low hiss and almost instantly afterward he tasted salt on his tongue when the monster shoved one of its tentacles down his throat to stifle his voice. 

  
"Gmmnnph!" 

  
He tried to ease upwards as best he could despite how it nearly choked him, desperately trying to bat the sea colored limbs away from his person only for another limb to wind between both his elbows and pin his arms to the ground.

  
The creature continued to fondle his sex through his trousers and he let out a frustrated cry, resting his head back against the floor boards and squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel himself starting to swell with blood as his body betrayed him and his cheeks flushed with humiliation. He groaned as the monster chirped excitedly at the tent forming in his pants. 

  
He wiggled and squirmed as it continued to feel the shape of him through the now wet fabric until finally he felt two appendages pushing up his shirts to run wet slimy suckers over his skin, he shivered and let out a high pitched squeal around the thick tentacle that gagged his mouth. The monster hissed in reprimand, thrusting the tentacle down his throat a couple times til he gagged violently. 

  
The tentacle touching him finally moved away from his intimates and he wanted to bawl with relief. It didn't last long. No, it trailed up just above his belt and worked its way beneath the dip of his pelvis and the fabric, straight down his trousers and easily slithering into his drawers.   
  


_No!  
  
_

He panicked. He tugged and pulled with all his might. He screamed and cried. He thrashed and moaned. But the creature paid him no mind as it continued its task from earlier, now furling around his shamefully hard cock.   
  


_No, no no stop!  
  
_

He whined as the slick, suction lined appendage fondled and worked him, pumping his erection causing some very lewd slick sounding noises to come from within his invaded trousers.  
  


The slippery stroking of his cock and the cradling of his full stones! God at this rate he was going to come!   
  


A larger tentacle was sliding beneath his hips lifting them and soon he felt another wet limb stroking over the seat of his pants with a teasing pressure eventually passing over his…  
  


Jopson's eyes shot open and though he knew he should be fighting in revulsion, he couldn't help but moan softly. The thing seemed to chatter excitedly. 

  
It did the same thing as before, sliding its limb up and down the back of his trousers, worming into his drawers. He did try to wiggle away this time with a muffled protest from behind the thick blue tentacle that silenced his mouth. 

  
The beast pulled his shirts apart and it sent buttons everywhere and laying him bare from the waist up. He jumped abruptly as appendages left a cold thin slimy film upon his skin. They mapped out his body, running over his collarbone, his chest hair, his ribs, they played with his nipples and curiously prodded inside his belly button while the beast chittered intrigued when he squirmed with a whine at the stimulation. 

Jopson felt the tentacle down the back of his pants moving down his crack and he began to struggle against the beast who chirped and patted him roughly on top of the head like a dog.   
  


He could feel the tip of it teasing his hole and he bawled around the squirming gag in his throat. He could feel the beast getting its slippery substance all over him down there, rubbing the slime back and forth and he gagged.

  
It was almost as if it was using it as lube. 

_  
Oh God it is!_ He quickly reminded himself and he renewed his struggles. It was no use though it was too strong. 

  
That was when the tip of it pressed inside him with a slick sounding noise and he wailed. It rubbed more of its slime inside his passage before the tentacle squirmed its way inside him without delay. 

  
It was strangely careful with him, only slithering so far in and giving him time to adjust, even as he squirmed and fought. The entire time it cooed softly and continued its slick ministrations to his cock, slowing down but adding a bit more pressure and when it began doing some strange thing with the little suction cups on its appendage that sent reverberations all along his shaft, he saw stars! He threw his head back and moaned so loudly that he probably didn't even feel the echoing in his ears at the concussion he'd just given himself when his head cracked on the floorboards. 

  
The beast let out a startled chirp followed by another low noise that sounded oddly sympathetic, and a large thick and squishy appendage slipped beneath his neck to cradle his head at the sight of trickling blood. It felt so weird and the slimy mucus emitting from its suckers was quickly saturating his black hair. 

  
Slowly the monster slid its ocean blue tentacle from his mouth and he rasped for air, sputtering and coughing. 

  
That was when the tentacle in his ass pulled back and began to prod along his perineum, searching for that spot.   
  


"P-Please! Nngh… st–ahhh…." 

  
Boy did it find something alright and it had him seeing arching his back and curling his toes. He moaned leaning back against the tentacle that tenderly cradled him. The beast cooed at him as if praising the response and he flushed a deep red. His protests again morphed into a lewd moan when his prostate was given another curious nudge.

  
The cerulean monster let out a series of giddy chirps and Jopson could feel the end of the tentacle begin to simply stimulate that same spot over and over, rubbing the walnut sized gland firmly, occasionally giving it a rough poke nonetheless punching out a noise from him _every_ time.

  
Two more tentacles were trying to figure out his belt and when they couldn't seem to do so, the great beast used its impressive strength to simply snap the low quality leather at the side. His pants were pulled down to his ankles and Thomas felt his cheeks burning with shame at the state of his endowment. 

  
He was as hard as a rock, flushed and swollen to the point he was in physical discomfort. His foreskin was completely retracted back from rosy red glans. Slime and precome mingled from where the head of his cock was practically drooling the substance all over the azure tentacle's surface.   
  


Another curious coo and the tip of the tentacle stroking his cock scooped up the dribbling white substance. It stared at it, then the head of his cock, before letting out a soft chirp. A smaller tentacle came into play, it began to tease the tip of his cock the slimy surface running over the slit making him groan.   
  


"Oh G-God…" Thomas groaned as the slimy thing teased the thick vein on the underside of his cock, tracing it and using its suckers to provide extra stimulation far better than any mouth he'd ever had on him in his life. 

  
He thrust his hips forward with a pant "D-Damn…"  
  
  
The beast traced up the vein to swipe against the underswell of a deep rosy red head, and the glans. It let out an odd clicking noise and Thomas jumped when he felt the startling sensation of the thin tip teasing the inside of his slit. 

  
Eyes widening, he looked down and saw the beast playing with his urethra, rubbing his precum back and forth before the thin tip of it's tentacle slowly began to wiggle it's way inside a place _no one_ should be allowed to touch. 

  
It _stung and_ he whimpered and tried to wiggle away whilst simultaneously letting his head rest against the squishy tentacle pillowing his head. 

  
He pulled at his restrained arms as the end of the smaller tentacle disappeared inside his cock uncomfortably plugging it and preventing any more precome from dribbling out. 

  
"A-Ah! Please!" He cried, jerking his hips back away from the offending tendril only to gasp when, of course, he pushed himself back onto the one embedded in his ass.

  
A sharp high pitched chirp was his response and the large tentacle began to push itself deeper and deeper inside him and its suction cups felt amazing as they brushed against his smooth cavern. Big green eyes stared at him intently watching with curiosity how his body responded.

  
Thomas twitched and writhed as he was filled. The monster's appendage was larger than any cock he'd ever taken.

  
"Please a-ah! I-I'm so full! I can't…!" He panted out. 

  
The beast cooed and used a tendril to trace his lips which he instinctively clamped shut and shook his head with a whimper. 

  
It's limb forced itself further and continued to do so until Thomas felt his stomach physically cramping. 

  
Oh God he was _so_ _full_.   
  


Thomas went stock still, just assessing himself as he looked down to see how deep the tentacle actually was.   
  


He was _mortified_ . He could actually _feel_ the monster's appendage _wiggling_ inside him. The outline of the slimy, wriggling limb was actually visible, pressing and moving against his insides. 

  
God he could _see_ it _moving_ inside his stomach!

  
"Oh God," he panted. "What are you doing to me?"

  
The beast actually wrapped two of it's larger heavier limbs around him holding him tight against its squishy, slimy, body. Almost like… like it was embracing him. It cooed and chittered softly and rubbed its face against his. 

  
If Thomas didn't know any better he would think the monster was trying to be sweet with him. Its intentions weren't malicious…

  
The tentacle wiggled around inside his abdomen some more before pulling back and returning to stimulating his prostate, over and over. 

  
Thomas moaned and writhed against the monster his toes curling as his back arched, lost to absolute bliss. 

  
"O-Ooh…" he panted breathlessly, pushing his hips back. 

  
He needed to release! But he couldn't with the tentacle blocking his cock. He tried to plead with the beast.  
  


"Ah… I-I.. oh Christ please it hurts… I-I need…"  
  


The creature didn't understand him.  
  


"Uhhn… please!" 

  
Tears pricked at his eyes as he bucked his hips back and forth between the tendril that fucked his cock and the thicker appendage that thoroughly fucked his arse. 

  
A slimy tip of a limb was again prodding at his lips and this time he was so desperate, he didn't even hesitate. He parted his lips and the blue toned tendril squirmed inside his mouth, Thomas was immediately working it like it was the best cock he'd ever encountered as he stared directly into large beady green eyes. 

  
He bobbed his head, he swallowed around it, he gagged when it went a little too far but he kept working. The creature praised him by stroking his hair, saturating it with more of the slick substance. 

  
Finally his cock was unbound completely and that spot inside him was nudged harder until he saw stars and came right there all over both himself and the monster with a wailing cry around the tentacle in his mouth, which immediately removed itself.

  
The great cerulean beast cradled his body and wiped him clean– or tried to– really it just made a bigger mess of him. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He felt mildly sore from how deep the creature had fucked him.

  
He felt a great fatigue washing over him and he must have passed out because the next thing he knew he was waking up in sick bay with a very concerned Captain Crozier sitting by his bedside and Lieutenant Little standing behind him talking to Doctor MacDonald.  
  


They never did find the beast.  
  



End file.
